cursed and desperate to be loved
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: The Greengrass Family had always been cursed. When Daphne turned 17, she vanished and only the love of one person could bring her back. [Homeless!AU, Soulmate!AU]


**A/N:** Warnings for mentions of death and dark themes. Also very minor Cursed Child spoilers.

Word Count: 1, 897

* * *

 **cursed and desperate to be loved**

When she was a child, Daphne believed there was some romanticism in the Greengrass Family Curse. It was blood born, affecting each Greengrass in a different way. Indeed, the first victim, Collette Greengrass, the first victim who had been cursed to be a swan after she had attempted to run away from an arranged marriage, had inspired a Muggle folk tale. Daphne found that particularly ironic, considering how disdainful many of her family members could be of Muggles.

It often affected childbirth or matters of marriage, of love, as far as the legend had gone through the family. There were stories of tragedy and triumph, the latter often involving 'soulmate magic'. Her Great Aunt had given birth to four squibs and her Father had died of a heart attack suddenly, the Healers had been astounded. But then there were the tales that she and her sister Astoria had clung too - of an ancestor who had been blind all her life until she kissed her husband on their wedding night, or the legend of the wife of a Greengrass who had done dark magic and sacrificed himself so he could live on without the curse.

Daphne had not really understood the severity, she had been four years old when her Father had died and her Mother wasn't a Greengrass, so she did not sow fear in them like their cousins liked to do on family occasions.

But now her sister was dead.

Childbirth, predictably.

The worst part was that whilst Daphne had been there during the funeral, tears streaming down her face, no one had known. From the day she came of age, Daphne had been invisible. No one could see or hear her, no matter what she did. Her Mother and sister had assumed that she'd eloped, at first, or ran as the tides of war swept one way and then another. Four years after the Light had won, there had been an advertisement in the paper, offering 200 Galleons for any information.

It had been reprinted, the offer doubling then it trebled before stopping. The next time Daphne saw her name in print, it was in the obituaries section.

At first she had remained in the Greengrass Manor but quickly realised that whilst she herself had not changed - she still needed to eat and sleep, and would often steal her own clothes or food from the kitchens - watching her Mum cry and despair would drive her insane. Whenever Daphne had tried to write a message or leave some sort of sign, people's eyes glazed past it as though it were covered in a disillusionment charm. So Daphne had left home to live on the streets of London.

She was now in her late thirties.

She had travelled all over the world, realising quickly that being invisible whilst it meant you had to make sure people didn't hit you - she did still have a body of course - made it very easy to sneak aboard transport or to steal portkeys. Indeed, Daphne had had to learn to be extremely resourceful and whatever few morals she had growing up, she forced herself to discard them.

Everywhere she went, her own goal in mind was to find a cure. She had stole into libraries and read every book she could find, which had sent her to Taiwan in search of a magical hat which reportedly cured all ills and then to Serbia in the hopes of learning some rare runic magic. Nothing had worked.

After almost twelve years away, Daphne was back in the UK and she had one last idea in mind. She had been carrying around a potion that would end her life painlessly for a long time but when she had read of Astoria's engagement to her old classmate Draco Malfoy, and then the birth of their son Scorpius, Daphne had found a new urge to try and break the curse. She had been getting used to cold floors or spelling doors open to sleep on a stranger's plush bed, to talking to herself because no one else would respond. She had grown accustomed to never having money, to her clothes being spelled together because sometimes constantly stealing made her feel less than human.

Only the other week she'd mumbled "I've never hated a man enough to give him his diamonds back", as she held enough jewels in her hands to buy a small island and Daphne had laughing so hard she had been crying. She was pretty sure she was going insane, if not already there.

Even with her sister dead, Daphne forced herself to keep going. Her nephew needed and she didn't want to give up without one final push. Standing in front of her prize, she hesitated for a long moment.

"I need a miracle," Daphne said, clearing her throat. It was the closest to a prayer that she could muster. Then with shaking hands, she reached out and pulled the heavy fabric which covered the Mirror of Erised. She had heard of a man talking about an auction that had recently occurred in London around rare Magical artefacts. The group had been sat around a table, and then the Mirror had been mentioned. Daphne had only half paid attention as a girl had spoken of how she'd see the mentor who would make her world famous, another boy making a lewd comment about his reflection involving a potion that would ensure greater sexual pleasure.

It showed your deepest desire, Daphne knew that. She had read about it but thought it a myth. Now she had tangible proof it was in London, so Daphne had travelled, researched and found herself in a heavily guarded warehouse filled with all sorts of artefacts.

The fabric fell to the floor with a thump and Daphne closed her eyes, concentrating on the one thing she was desperate for - to be seen.

Slowly opening her eyes, Daphne was dumbfounded, numb disbelief settling over her.

There was no spell, no potion, nothing that would help her. Instead Daphne was stood, smiling with her arm around a curvy red haired witch. As Daphne watched, the two women in the reflection kissed slowly and then Daphne gasped.

The red haired witch was holding her. The red haired witch was looking at her with warmth and adoration in deep brown eyes. Whoever that red witch was, she was the answer.

"Who is she?!" Daphne demanded at the mirror. The witch was wearing Healer robes and Daphne came closer to the mirror to squint at the name badge dangling from her lapel.

 _Susan Bones_

It felt vaguely familiar but Daphne couldn't quite put her finger on it. It had been a long time since she'd had to think of anyone apart from her own family. The St. Mungo's emblem was underneath and so, with a shuddering breath, Daphne traced her fingers over the two women apparently happy and in love and then she forced herself to turn away and climb out of the window she had came in.

She had to find Susan.

* * *

It was the sickest kind of irony, that she could see St Mungo's and finally had the knowledge of how to lift her curse, when Daphne found herself lying on the floor about to die. The muggle car had come from nowhere and she couldn't move. Crying out for help was pointless and her wand arm was broken, she was sure so casting would be difficult.

"Oh my god! Why is no one helping?"

The woman who ran over, shouting was ignored by most of the people. Daphne wanted to laugh because Merlin, did she know that feeling. Then Daphne felt a hand on her side and she drew a breath in shock.

"Excuse me, can you open your eyes? I've cast a disillusionment charm, the muggles won't be able to see us."

Daphne forced her eyes open although it was a struggle - sleep was so enticing, letting go felt so easy - and found herself staring into the same warm brown eyes that spoke of wiseness beyond her years, that she'd seen in the mirror.

"I was looking for you," she said hoarsely.

"I'm not surprise," Susan said distractedly, casting a spell Daphne didn't recognise which made the pain go away and then shooting what looked like a patronus in the direction of the hospital. "You're pretty badly injured, malnourished, of course you were looking for a Healer."

"No Susan, I was looking for you." Daphne said earnestly.

Before she could say any more, a Healer apparated by them with a crack.

"Help me get this woman inside please. She has some internal injuries and is quite weak, in fact her magical signature is very unusual. Tell Seamus that I'll be the Healer in charge of her care."

Susan fired off commands and Daphne could only stare in wonder, struck dumb. People could see her. Healers touched her as they fixed her broken bones and asked her to drink potions, an orderly asked her how she was feeling… After thirty years, she could be seen.

It occured to Daphne that she had no way really to confirm her identity or how she had been invisible. They were problems for another day however, she told herself, as Susan came into her hospital room.

"Excuse me, could I have a moment alone, please."

Susan's request was obeyed immediately and then she looked Daphne, cocking her head curiously.

"Daphne? Daphne Greengrass, you were a Slytherin in my year?"

Dimly she remembered the Susan had been a Hufflepuff but all she could do was nod. No one had said her name in so long.

"You're listed as deceased, so the paperwork and everything is going to take quite some time. In fact, legally you're not allowed to be here since we can't justify giving the room to someone that doesn't technically exist so I'm going to be taking care of you in my house, if that's alright with you? That food will definitely be better than anything you could get here, that I can guarantee."

"I would love too. There's a lot I have to tell you," Daphne said slowly.

"I'm sure. I had never expected to ever find my soulmate, particularly when I visit her headstone fairly often."

Anything she wanted to say faded as Susan's words sank in.

"You know? Is that what we are? Soulmates?"

The word sounded ridiculous. Susan nodded and put her hand on top of Daphne's, squeezing it lightly.

"As you said, we have a lot to talk about Daphne. I'm just so glad you're here. I want to wrap my arms around you, looking at you just reminds me of something my Mum used to always say. 'No matter how strong a girl is, she has a weak point. And sometimes, all she needs is a hug.'"

Daphne could only smile. Suddenly she was exhausted, conscious that the potions were starting to take effect and Susan nodded to herself.

"Rest now and when you're at full strength we'll trade stories."

Daphne's eyes began to drift closed of their own volition.

"Don't go anywhere, okay? I don't want to disappear again."

The last thing she was aware of before she fell into the deepest, calmest sleep she'd had in years was of Susan holding her hand and promising to not leave.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompts and Challenges are below -

Character Appreciation: Write about someone poor.

Disney Challenge: Poverty - Write a homeless!AU

Book Club: Glen Bateman: (word) mentor, (emotion) curiosity, (trait) wise

Showtime: I'm Not That Girl - (word) Steal

Days of the Month: Ballet Day - Write a fic inspired by Swan Lake

Lyric Alley: It was bringin' me down

Count Your Buttons: 'Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson', Pairing Daphne/Susan

Liza's Love: Ballet Ruse - Write a swan lake AU

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: "I've never hated a man enough to give his diamonds back." - Zsa Zsa Gabor

The Insane House Challenge: Quote - "No matter how strong a girl is, she has a weak point. And sometimes, all she needs is a hug." (Abby)

The 365 Prompts Challenge: AU - Homeless!AU

Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic featuring the item: The Mirror of Erised

Femslash February: Daphne/Susan

The Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: Write a fic set in one of the spin-off eras - Cursed Child or Fantastic Beasts.

Serpent Day: 27. Checkered garter snake - (character) Susan Bones

Gobstones: Orange Stone - Injustice. (object) hat, "I need a miracle", "I'm not surprised."


End file.
